Halloween
by Vampire Ifurita
Summary: Its Halloween on Konoha University's campus, and the students are excited for the holiday, except for Sabakuno Gaara and Uchiha Sasuke. GaaSasu


If: Well, this may be late for Halloween, but I had the idea stuck in my head and I really wanted to write something for my first OTP GaaSasu. So here it is, my almost triumphant return!

Disclaimer: Obviously Naruto isn't mine, if it were Sasuke wouldn't be such a dumbass.

Warnings: SMUT! Cursing

* * *

Wednesday afternoon…

Halloween was fast approaching. Gaara's brother Kankuro and his best friend Naruto had already started a countdown, anxiously anticipating the up-coming holiday. Naruto claimed that Halloween was his favorite holiday outside of his birthday and Christmas. The blond loved candy, which is why Gaara was nervous about the holiday. Of course Halloween was on a Friday this year, so not only did Gaara have to worry about Naruto being high on candy, but since they had become twenty-one he also had to worry about the blond drinking. Naruto high on sugar was one thing, but if the blond was hopped up on sugar and alcohol… Gaara shuddered to think about the results. Unfortunately for the red head, the blond was constantly on a mission to include his stoic friend in on all of the "fun."

"This is so exciting, isn't it Gaara?" Naruto asked the red head at lunch on Wednesday. Gaara just looked at his bubbly friend.

"No," the red head said simply before starting to eat his beef jerky. Boy did Gaara love his beef jerky. Actually, he loved anything that was off the beaten path. Candy wasn't high up on his list of things to eat, but he did have a soft spot for some types of chocolate, like 75 percent cacao or higher. Sweet just wasn't his cup of tea. Naruto thought that he was insane for not liking sweets, but Gaara didn't frankly care what the blond thought of his eating habits. It wasn't like the blond should lecture him on what to eat, considering Naruto practically lived on ramen. Gaara wasn't fond of ramen, so the fact that his best friend ate it every day made him a little nauseous. How someone could eat so much ramen and not be ill blew Gaara's mind.

Naruto pouted. Gaara tended to suck the fun out of anything remotely fun. "Spoilsport."

"Hn," Gaara replied. "What do I care about a sugar addict's holiday? The only good thing that has come from Halloween is horror flicks."

Naruto paled a little. "I hate horror flicks."

"That's because you're a pussy," Gaara retorted. Naruto scowled at the redhead and stuffed some ramen in his mouth to keep him from saying something that he might regret. After he had calmed slightly he narrowed his eyes at the red head who was finishing his sandwich.

"Just because I don't like to watch gore and get scared shitless doesn't make me a pussy," Naruto snapped. "At least I'm not an eyebrow-less sadist who doesn't eat candy."

Gaara just looked at Naruto in response. Naruto huffed and pushed his nose higher into the air.

"Besides, I figured you would like dressing up as a homicidal manic and scaring the locals and everyone else on campus," Naruto said, curious as to why the red head was so opposed to the holiday.

"I don't want to look like an asshole," Gaara said firmly. Naruto just shrugged.

"Who cares? I'd think you of all people wouldn't care what others thought," Naruto said. "I've already got my costume planned out. I'm going as a doctor and Sakura-chan's going to be my naughty nurse."

Gaara watched as Naruto's grin turned lecherous and he started rubbing his hands together. Gaara was disturbed at how alike Naruto looked to his adopted father the infamous Jiraiya. It was frankly amazing that Naruto hadn't exhibited these disturbing traits earlier in life. Though now that Gaara thought about it, Naruto had been hitting on anything that walked on two legs since he was sixteen, so maybe Gaara just hadn't noticed how perverted his friend had gotten.

"Stop doing that, you look like your father," Gaara commanded and whacked his friend upside the head. Naruto whined and rubbed the back of his head, complaining about abusive friends. Gaara just shook his head and grabbed his trash.

"See you later Naruto-kun," Gaara purred, and immediately got the reaction he was hoping for.

"Don't call me that you jerk! I'm not your boyfriend!" Naruto shouted gaining the attention of everyone in the commons. The blond ducked his head down, blushing from ear to ear and grumbled to himself as Gaara walked away.

* * *

Thursday…

Sasuke wasn't sure how he felt about coming back to Konoha. He had been avoiding this city for the better part of six years. He didn't like to remember how he had left everything behind just to get ahead in life. In his ignorance he had followed that child molester Orochimaru in order to gain the education he felt he wasn't getting at Konoha's Leaf High. In retrospect it hadn't been such a good idea. Orochimaru had tried to take advantage of his ignorance and he had run away with several of Orochimaru's other "students." Then there was the debacle with the Akatsuki organization. Sasuke felt the fool for ever falling for that. The only thing that he had truly learned over six years was that he was entirely too gullible. So here he was, in the town where this debacle had begun. He was older, and he hoped that he was smarter than he was in the past, but the facts remained the same: he should have stayed.

The only reason the Uchiha was back in town was to visit with Juugo, one of the other "students" from his time with Orochimaru. Juugo was going to Konoha State University for a degree in behavioral studies. Juugo's own behavioral problems were what had spurred him into going into the field, and he was on the verge of a breakthrough. Sasuke was happy for his friend, but he really hadn't wanted to come back here. These conflicting emotions were tearing him apart. He wanted to be here to support Juugo and if he was here maybe he could run into his old friends that he had abandoned, but at the same time he was deathly afraid of what would happen if he did come in contact with his old high school chums.

Sasuke entered the frat house. It was incredibly awkward for him to be here because he felt like he was intruding even though the frat had welcomed him with open arms, sort of. Juugo's room was on the second floor so Sasuke made his way to the stairs, carefully avoiding some of the boys decorating the walls with decorations for Halloween. Sasuke made it up the stairs and barely had time to press himself against the wall as a boy with boxes piled high felt his way down the stairs, unable to see a thing from behind his large stack of boxes. Sasuke sighed in relief as the boy passed him safely and made it down the stairs without damaging himself. Weaving down the hall Sasuke finally reached Juugo's room.

"Thank god," Sasuke spoke in relief before knocking on Juugo's door.

"Come on in!" Juugo shouted through the door. Sasuke pushed open the door and stepped into the chaotic room. Taking a cursory look around Sasuke spotted his friend rifling through one of his dressers.

"Hey," Sasuke said, dropping his bag on the ground. Juugo stood up and faced his friend with a wide smile on his face.

"Hey yourself stranger," Juugo replied. Sasuke's lip twitched in a cheap imitation of a smile. Juugo laughed.

"So…" Sasuke said after schooling his face back into his impassive mask and moving to sit in the chair by the desk. Juugo sat on his bed.

"We're having a Halloween party tomorrow," Juugo said holding up his costume. Sasuke snorted. "I'm going to be Michael Myers."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Love the mask… really."

"Love the sarcasm," Juugo replied just as snarky as Sasuke. "You're going."

"What? I am not going to some frat party," Sasuke said firmly. Juugo narrowed his eyes at the black haired boy. Sasuke cringed a bit.

"You're going," Juugo insisted. "You even have a costume."

"No I don't…" Sasuke said trailing off as he saw Juugo smirk. Sasuke watched as the taller boy went to his closet and rummaged around. Finally Juugo emerged with a triumphant grin, a hockey mask in his left hand and a machete in his right. Sasuke just sighed.

"At least no one will know who I am…" was all the black haired boy had to say.

* * *

Friday night…

"I can't believe you actually took her up on that bet," was all Kankuro had to say to his baby brother as said brother moped in the living room, having lost said bet to his sister. "You know you're not supposed to take bets against her… no one wins."

Gaara could only groan. He was desperately trying to forget the last hour he had spent playing poker with his sister. In a desperate and rash move he had pushed his luck on a hand of jacks over nines hoping to make his sister fold. Unfortunately for Gaara his sister had not taken the bait and had raised him a Halloween costume. When he cautiously asked her what she meant by Halloween costume, Temari stated simply that if he lost this hand that she would get to dress him in whatever she wanted for Halloween. Poor Gaara couldn't afford not to call.

"I had been so close…" Gaara mumbled from the couch.

"You might want to try prying your face off of the cushions in order for me to understand you bro," Kankuro replied. Gaara grumbled but turned his head so that Kankuro could hear him clearly this time.

"I said I had been so close. I swear I had her," Gaara said emphatically. Kankuro rolled his eyes.

"That's how she gets you little bro, she lulls you into a sense of false security and then BAM!" Kankuro said, emphasizing his BAM by slamming his hand on the kitchen table. Gaara twitched on the couch, slightly startled by his brother's actions.

"Yeah yeah," Gaara mumbled, burying his face in the couch once again. Just then the door opened.

"I'm back!" the blonde in the doorway shouted. Gaara groaned in agony and Kankuro paled at the sight of his sister's demented grin. "I found you the best costume Gaara!"

"Joy…" was the less than enthusiastic reply from the red head trying to suffocate himself with the couch seat.

"Stop being so melodramatic Gaara, it's not that bad. I'm even letting you keep your usual blood and gore," Temari said, lifting her brother's head and tilting it so he could breathe normally.

"How nice of you," Gaara mumbled. Temari's eyes narrowed.

"I could have been much more evil you know. I could have bought you one of those slutty costumes that every girl wears on Halloween. You could have been a bunny, or fairy, or a French maid or something, but no, I took pity on you. Just remember that I can take this back and get you one of those costumes," Temari threatened. Gaara instantly sat up straight and looked at his sister.

"No thanks… I'm sure what you've chosen is fine," he said quickly. Temari grinned.

"Hey Sabakuno family!" a loud obnoxious voice shouted from the still open door. Gaara looked piteously at Naruto who was already dressed up for Halloween even though it was only eight.

"Hey Naruto!" Temari exclaimed and went over to hug the other blond. Gaara sighed and hung his head in defeat.

"At least I don't have to go outside tonight," Gaara muttered.

"What are you talking about silly? You promised me last week that you would go to the Sigma Kai party with Sakura and me," Naruto said. Gaara's eyes got wide and Kankuro burst out laughing.

"That's just rich!" the eldest brother exclaimed between bouts of laughter. Gaara growled at his brother and Temari cackled evilly.

"Huh? What's going on?" Naruto asked, completely oblivious as to what was going on.

"Gaara lost a bet to Temari earlier and now she gets to dress him for Halloween," Kankuro told the blond. Naruto sniggered.

"Why'd you do that Gaara? You know no one beats Temari," Naruto asked his friend. Gaara quirked his lip upwards in a sneer.

"I felt like being a masochist," Gaara replied snappily. Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Don't get mad at me man, you're the one who bet your sister and got yourself into this mess. And just so you know, I'm not letting you get out of going to this party," Naruto told the red head. "Now hurry up and get changed, we have to go pick Sakura-chan up at nine."

"Isn't nine a little early to be going out? Most people don't go anywhere until at least ten," Gaara said, resisting his sister who was pulling him into his room.

"Yeah, but we're having a bit of a pre-party at her apartment, and she'll probably need the extra time to get into her costume and all that," Naruto explained. Gaara peered out of his room.

"You mean you want time to molest her," Gaara said. Naruto grinned sheepishly.

"Not necessarily. When it comes to getting ready to go out Sakura really needs all the time in the world," Naruto shouted as Gaara was pulled back into his room.

"Oh hell no!" Gaara shouted scant seconds later and Naruto could almost swear he heard his friend frantically clawing at the door to get out.

"Oh grow a pair Gaara!" Temari shouted at her brother. Naruto and Kankuro sniggered. "It's just a skirt!"

"I would have you remember I'm a GUY!" Gaara growled. Naruto and Kankuro burst out laughing. "Don't think I can't hear you assholes out there!"

Several minutes of silence later Gaara's door opened. Temari came out first looking rather pleased with herself. Naruto tried to peer around the blonde to catch sight of his friend but he couldn't see around Temari.

"Just let him put on his makeup and gore," Temari told her brother and Naruto. "Then you can see the final product."

Twenty minutes later Naruto was bored.

"Christ, how long does it take to put on some makeup?" he asked the two sitting in the living room with him. Kankuro shrugged and Temari just looked at the TV.

"I suppose it depends on what kind of makeup you're trying to put on. When I do face paint it takes a good twenty to thirty minutes," Kankuro said looking thoughtful.

"It only takes a couple of minutes for me to put on my makeup, but that's just because I don't put on that much stuff," Temari said absently, clearly distracted by the people wandering around in the night air.

Ten more minutes passed before Naruto once again grew restless.

"What the hell are you doing in there?" Naruto demanded through the locked bathroom door. Gaara didn't respond to the blond. Naruto growled and banged on the door. "We're going to be late getting to Sakura-chan's house!"

"Just give me one more minute would you?" Gaara asked tersely. "I just have to black my eyes and I really don't want you around to startle me so I can poke myself in the eye."

"Fine, but hurry up we have to leave soon," Naruto said exasperatedly and wandered back to the living room. Temari was opening a shoe box as he entered and flopped back onto the couch.

"Ooo… new shoes Temari?" Naruto asked, curiously peering over to see what they'd look like. Temari only grinned and pulled out a stellar pair of black stilettos. "Hot damn, those are some sexy shoes Temari."

"I know, it's just a shame that they're not for me," Temari sighed. Taking the shoes out of the box and snipping of the tags she inspected the shiny black leather.

"Who are they for then?" Naruto asked, totally oblivious. Temari rolled her eyes at the blond's stupidity.

"Where are the shoes you're making me wear?" Gaara demanded from the hallway. Naruto looked up and gasped at the sight on his friend. Gaara was wearing a very short black pleated skirt, and a low cut Friday the 13th shirt with a hockey mask with a knife through it in a puddle of blood on it. An unbelievably realistic scar was on the red head's shoulder, making it look as though someone had taken a machete to his collar. His face was a little more pale than usual and his tattoo was darker than Naruto remembered it. Gaara's hair had been painstakingly feathered and swept away from his face. Naruto could only gape as the red head shuffled over to Temari to take the proffered stiletto heels.

"You can stop drooling over my brother now," Kankuro told Naruto. The blond instantly snapped out of his stupor.

"Jesus fucking Christ Gaara," was all Naruto could say. Gaara rolled his eyes. Temari handed the red head a black purse and Gaara shoved his wallet, keys and cell phone in the leather purse. Slipping on a black coat the red head struggled to his feet.

"How do you people walk in these things?" he asked his sister as he wobbly made his way over to his still gaping friend.

"You get used to them after a while. Though your feet will be killing you later tonight," Temari told her brother. Gaara muttered something that sounded like "just great." "Don't forget that Kankuro and I won't be back until tomorrow. I'll be at Shika's and who knows where Kankuro will be."

"Hey!" Kankuro shouted indignantly. Gaara rolled his eyes.

"I'll keep that in mind," he said as he and Naruto stumbled out of the apartment.

* * *

"I can't believe you look so good Gaara-san!" Sakura exclaimed, twirling the end of one of her pink ponytails. Gaara raised a non-existent eyebrow. "Temari-san must have worked really hard to get you this way."

"Actually, Temari only stuffed Gaara into the clothes, Gaara did the rest himself," Naruto explained to his girlfriend as he casually let his hand drift down her back to her waist. Gaara rolled his eyes at Naruto's antics.

"Wow! That's really amazing Gaara-san!" Sakura proclaimed, causing the red head to blush. The three friends were currently sitting in Sakura's living room drinking a couple of beers and generally stalling leaving for the frat party. The doors had opened ten minutes ago but the three hadn't left yet.

"You know, we should probably get going otherwise we'll never get in," Naruto said while standing. Sakura handed her boyfriend her empty beer bottle and Naruto snagged Gaara's nearly empty Schmirnoff. Taking the bottles into the kitchen to throw in the recycling bin, the blond turned just in time to see Gaara struggling to his feet. Sniggering to himself he rushed over to his friend's side to help him stand.

"I really hate these things," Gaara grumbled. Naruto smiled, his eyes crinkling into happy little smiles as he just nodded in agreement.

"Now you know what it's like for us girls," Sakura said. Gaara nodded vigorously. Naruto just rolled his eyes. "If you want Naruto, you can try one of my pairs of shoes and then we'll see what you think."

Naruto held up his hands defensively. "No, no, that's ok Sakura-chan. I'll just take you guys' word that it really sucks to wear stilettos."

"Pussy," Gaara muttered under his breath.

"What was that you fairy?" Naruto snapped, opening the front door and stepping outside, followed by Gaara and Sakura who started to lock up.

"I called you a pussy," Gaara said. Naruto scowled.

"Now, now boys, let's not fight tonight. We're all going to just have fun at the party, you got that?" Sakura threatened. Both boys nodded hastily.

"Sure thing Sakura-chan," Naruto said and saluted.

* * *

Sasuke latched the mask over his face. He felt rather silly wearing the stupid thing, but he didn't really want Juugo to kill him for not dressing up. So here he was, looking at the creepy stranger in the mirror wearing a hockey mask and thinking about how he got himself into these situations. At least he was able to still wear normal clothes other than the mask. Black slacks, black t-shirt and a black jacket made him look like he was trying to not be seen, but it fit Jason.

"This is so lame," he mumbled before picking up his machete.

The party had started a while ago, but was only now starting to pick up so Juugo had decided that the two of them should join the fray. The music was so loud that the floor was vibrating with the force of the bass and Sasuke kind of liked the feeling. His poor abused feet thought they were getting a massage. Juugo ducked back into the room.

"It's like a mad house out there," he said before slipping on his mask. Similar to Sasuke, Juugo was also decked out in all black and the two of them were quite the fearsome duo. "Let's go."

"If you insist," Sasuke said, still reluctant to actually go to the party.

"You'll have fun, trust me," Juugo said as the pair descended the stairs into the chaos below. Instantly Sasuke was separated from his friend and left to fend for himself. Deciding to find a nice quite place to hole himself in until the chaos died down, Sasuke wandered the house before finally settling on going outside.

Once outside Sasuke had to stop and just stare at the three people making their way to the house. Sakura was gorgeous in a tiny "naughty nurse" costume and was latched onto a smiling Naruto's arm. Naruto was clad in a pale green doctor's scrubs and was laughing at the red headed beauty clinging to his other arm. Sasuke felt his jaw drop.

Sasuke had never really looked at girls before, and he had been pretty sure that he was gay, but this red headed girl was totally turning him on. The second the threesome got closer though, he could clearly see the red head was indeed a guy. Blushing behind his mask, Sasuke scowled as someone whistled from a window on the second floor.

"Hey baby why don't you drop the bimbo and the blond and come up here! I promise to show you a good time!" one of the frat guys called down to the red head. Disengaging himself from Naruto's arm the red head flipped the guy the bird.

"Fuck off you drunk cock sucker!" the red head shouted. Sasuke's eyes widened a bit. The red head had quite the foul mouth.

"I'd gladly suck your cock sweetheart!" the guy shouted back. The red head flushed in embarrassment before crouching down and grabbing a rock from the ground.

"Like I'd let some bottom feeder touch me! I don't want to contract any STDs from your ugly ass!" the red head retorted and threw the rock at the window from whence the voice came. Fortunately, or unfortunately, the rock hit the side of the building instead of crashing through the glass.

"You little bitch!" the guy cursed, clearly stunned at the violent action.

"Fuck you, you man whore! Maybe that'll teach you to keep you shit hole shut!" the red head said and started to march into the frat house. Sasuke just watched as the red head passed him up in a huff and through the door.

"Heh… sorry about that Jason man," Naruto said addressing Sasuke. Sasuke blinked at the blond. "Gaara's a little… edgy is all."

"Gaara huh?" Sasuke said smartly. Naruto nodded and Sakura knocked him upside the head.

"Just ignore him. Have a good night Jason-san," Sakura said and pulled Naruto into the frat after her.

Taking just a second to memorize the red head's name: Gaara, Sasuke turned and re-entered the frat, intent on wooing the fiery red head. He found the red head lounging on a now empty couch, looking around the room disapprovingly.

"Looks like you've found a victim of yours, ne Sasuke?" Juugo asked from behind him. Sasuke jumped, startled by his friends sudden appearance.

"Fuck! You scared me Juugo!" Sasuke hissed, never taking his eyes off of Gaara.

"Sorry man, I got separated from you when we got downstairs," Juugo said. "Why don't you go make a move? It's obvious that that red head is a victim of your machete there."

Sasuke rolled his eyes but strode over to the couch anyway. Cautiously he sat on the other end of the couch and prayed Gaara wouldn't tear him a new one.

"You're that guy that was outside," Gaara remarked. Sasuke smirked beneath his mask.

"Yeah," he said. "You've got quite the mouth."

"Hn, what's your point? I hope you're not suggesting that I take it like a good little bitch," Gaara sneered. Sasuke laughed.

"Hell no. I meant that I liked it. It shows just how fiery you really are. It's quite attractive," Sasuke added at the end.

"Heh, you're a masochist aren't you?" Gaara asked turning and facing the Uchiha.

"Hell no, but I certainly wouldn't mind being dominated by you," Sasuke pressed on boldly. Gaara just looked at him, stunned by his forwardness.

"You certainly don't beat around the bush, do you?" Gaara asked. Sasuke shrugged.

"I see no reason to beat around the bush as they say," Sasuke replied. Gaara smirked.

"I like that," he said after a moment and scooted closer to the Uchiha. Sasuke smirked even though no one could see him do so.

* * *

Despite all their bravado, Sasuke and Gaara spent the remainder of the party chatting and generally getting to know one another. They still flirted like mad, but they found themselves enjoying one another's company too much to just duck out and fuck. So when the party was dying down at around two in the morning they snuck out and headed to Gaara's apartment, ditching their friends.

Gaara unlocked the door and pulled Sasuke inside of the apartment he shared with his siblings. With wandering hands the two made their way down the hallway and into the red head's room. Once there Sasuke found himself pressed up against the door with a hot mouth on his neck. A click sounded and Sasuke knew that Gaara had locked the door. Smirking underneath his mask, the black haired boy grabbed a fist full of red hair in one hand and the back of Gaara's shirt with the other.

"Can I take the mask off?" Gaara asked. Sasuke paused for a moment unsure if he really wanted to let the other man see his face.

"Sure," Sasuke finally replied, desperately seeking the red head's wicked lips pressed to his own. Gaara pulled back from Sasuke long enough to pry the mask off Sasuke's face before pressing his lips to Sasuke's.

Sasuke couldn't help but moan as Gaara kissed him. The red head's kiss set his body on fire. Sasuke was melting under Gaara's fiery touches; the red head's hands were traveling all over his body. Gaara's tongue ran over his lips and Sasuke immediately opened his mouth for it to enter. The moist muscle ran over his teeth before swirling around Sasuke's own tongue, spurring it into action. A moan floated through the air and Sasuke was pretty sure it was from him, especially when Gaara lured his tongue into the red head's mouth and then sucked. Sasuke's hands tightened their grip on Gaara and Gaara grabbed Sasuke's ass with both hands. Sasuke groaned. Gaara's mouth moved from Sasuke's swollen lips to his neck. Nipping and sucking on the flesh, Gaara made sure he left a good sized hickey.

Flexing his arms Gaara lifted Sasuke from the ground. Sasuke's legs were instantly around Gaara's waist and Gaara pressed himself closer to the willing body trapped between his self and the wall. Pressing his hips up into Sasuke's ass, Gaara bit down on Sasuke's neck. The black haired boy cried out in pleasure, apparently he liked it a little rough. Gaara would gladly oblige.

"I find it ironic that I'm getting molested by a guy in a skirt," Sasuke managed to quip between gasps for air. Gaara snorted.

"I think it's stupid that we're still talking," Gaara said in return. Sasuke smirked.

"Then kiss me," the raven haired boy suggested. Gaara followed the suggestion.

Making sure he had a firm grip on Sasuke and that Sasuke wasn't going to fall, Gaara pulled them away from the door and started to stumble to his bed. When his knees hit the edge he indicated that Sasuke should let go. Sasuke fell to the bed but pulled Gaara with him.

Gaara hastily pulled Sasuke's jacket and then shirt off, exposing pale skin. Sasuke blushed as Gaara's eyes scrutinized him. It was the first time that Gaara had actually taken the time to drink in Sasuke's appearance. He admired unmarred skin, the long delicate neck, and clear complexion. His pale green eyes met with black and he couldn't help but be drawn forward to kiss those red lips. Sasuke, while totally consumed by the kiss they were sharing, decided that Gaara needed to lose his shirt, and the scar on his shoulder. Pulling the bottom hem of the shirt up, the two broke apart long enough to get the clingy shirt off of Gaara. After the shirt was gone Gaara pushed Sasuke to lay flat on his back before the raven could do anything about the scar on Gaara's shoulder. Gaara's hands roamed over Sasuke's lean chest and Sasuke felt himself arching into the touch.

Leaning down, Gaara trailed kisses from Sasuke's ear down his neck before latching onto a collarbone. Sasuke gripped at the sheets around him. As his mouth was busy once again leaving angry red marks on Sasuke's skin, Gaara's hands kneaded the flesh under his hands. Fingertips lingered on newly found sensitive spots and palms slid over the flat plains of Sasuke's stomach. Gently, Gaara gripped a nipple between two fingers. Sasuke groaned and Gaara pinched the flesh between his fingers feeling the flesh become firm. Gaara let his tongue and lips trail down to Sasuke's other nipple and took it between his teeth teasingly. Sasuke's eyes pleaded for him to do something with the flesh in his mouth and Gaara happily obliged.

Sasuke nearly screamed as Gaara sucked mercilessly at his nipple. It was a pleasurable pain that only helped to build his growing arousal. So distracted was he by the mouth on his skin that he didn't notice the hand that had abandoned his other nipple to unfasten his pants. As the zipper slid down, Sasuke felt the pressure on his cock free up. He only had a moment to catch his breath though as Gaara's errant hand slid across the erection still clothed in his boxers. Back arching to a near impossible degree, Sasuke let out an animalistic call. Gaara smirked and let go of the abused nipple. He lipped his way up Sasuke's neck and captured the raven's lips in a searing kiss.

Sasuke's pants were soon on the floor, and the black haired boy was almost embarrassed by how fast his boxers were following. His legs were soon spread wide like a whore as he lay bare beneath a man he had just met. Sasuke groaned as Gaara eased his skirt down to reveal tiny white panties that left nothing to the imagination. Sasuke's mouth watered at the sight of the erection poking out of the thin cotton of the panties. Gaara sat of the edge of the bed and started to take off the heels that had been bugging him since he had left for Sakura's apartment that night. Sasuke let his foot run over a pale thigh as he waited for Gaara to finish removing his shoes.

As soon as the shoes were gone Gaara bent over to pick a bottle off of the floor and put in on the bed. Sasuke recognized it as lube. Gaara grabbed Sasuke's legs and pulled him to the edge of the bed. As Gaara crouched on the floor, Sasuke put his legs on Gaara's shoulders. The red head popped the cap off of the lube and put it on some of his fingers. As Sasuke watched him do this, he failed to notice Gaara's mouth descend on his thigh. Sasuke sucked in a lungful of air as the talented tongue raced up his thigh and dangerously close to his cock. Looking to down at the red head between his thighs, Sasuke locked eyes with the man below him and could only watch as Gaara's mouth descended on his cock. The air he had just inhaled rushed out of his lungs and he was left breathless as Gaara swallowed him whole.

While Sasuke was entirely distracted, Gaara slipped one of his fingers into Sasuke. As he gave the raven haired boy a blow job he slowly stretched the muscles that would soon swallow his own erection. When he felt that Sasuke was ready, he pulled his fingers out and pulled his mouth off of Sasuke's erection. Sasuke moaned at the loss of the two sources of stimulation he had been receiving. He was breathless and flushed and already on the verge of falling over the precipice into oblivion.

Gaara didn't even give Sasuke a warning as he stood, positioned himself and thrust in. Sasuke's head fell back and his mouth opened in a silent scream that just wouldn't come out of his throat. It hurt, but buried somewhere under the pain was pleasure. And though Sasuke would later deny it, he loved the pain just as much as he adored the pleasure. Gaara stilled when he could move no further, his balls pressed to the cheeks of Sasuke's ass. Sasuke pull in a few gasps of air before nodding at the red head. Gaara tortuously slow pulled out and then slammed himself back into that tight heat. Sasuke really did scream this time.

It didn't take long for the two to set a rhythm that fit, and Gaara was soon hitting Sasuke's prostate on every stroke. Sasuke was thrashing on the bed and clawing at Gaara's arms. Gaara was holding onto Sasuke's hips tightly and trying to put all the force he could muster into every one of his strokes. Soon Sasuke could feel the end drawing near. He grabbed his cock in one hand and stroked himself in time to Gaara's thrusts. In no time Sasuke stiffened and came screaming Gaara's name. As Sasuke tightened around his cock Gaara felt himself slip over the edge of oblivion and groaned as he released his seed deep in Sasuke's body.

It took a minute for the two to calm down enough to actually move. When Gaara finally pulled out of him Sasuke moaned. They both climbed onto the bed and arranged themselves so they could sleep comfortably. Drawing the covers over them both, Gaara followed Sasuke into sleep.

* * *

Saturday morning…

"I can't believe I lost Gaara last night!" Naruto exclaimed as he and Sakura made their way to Gaara's apartment. "He better be here otherwise his siblings are going to castrate me!"

"And we don't want that," Sakura said in mock-sympathy.

"I'd like to remind you that I have sex with you all the time Sakura-chan. It wouldn't be just me suffering here," Naruto said. The two entered the building and climbed up the stairs.

"Sure Naruto… I'm sure I could survive without sex. You on the other hand, you would probably kill yourself after an hour," Sakura retorted. Naruto scowled at her but opened the door to the floor for her. The two stood in stunned silence though as the caught sight of Gaara's still open door.

"Do you think someone broke in?" Sakura asked cautiously. Naruto's brow furrowed in thought.

"It looks like everything's still here…" he muttered and entered the apartment. Looking around, the two didn't see anything out of place. "I'm going to check Gaara's room. Maybe he forgot to close the door this morning…"

Naruto walked down the small hallway and stopped before Gaara's door. He listened carefully for a moment before cautiously pushing the door open.

"Oh my God!" Naruto screamed. Sakura instantly was rushing to her boyfriend.

"What is it Naruto?" she cried. As she reached the prone blond, who was pointing at something in the room, she turned to look at what had upset her boyfriend so much. On the bed Gaara was between Sasuke's thighs, both of the still naked and clearly aroused.

"Uh… hi guys," Sasuke said lamely.


End file.
